Back home
by petiteplume
Summary: English's not my first language so don't be too harsh!Ginny always knew her family and Harry wanted to protect her.What she didn't knew was that they were ready to sent her away for that.Chap 1 is there after a long time.
1. Prologue

Back Home 

Disclaimer : I own nothing .It all goes to Mme Rowling.

Prelude 

"Excuse me , is this seat taken ?"

Ginervra Weasley open her eyes . She was so tired that she had felt asleep as soon as she got into the plane which still hadn't start moving yet . She looked at the man in front of her . Probably late fifties , she thought . With his round face and his smile, he made her think about her Dad.Though anything made her think about her family right now. It had been such a long time since she had seen them.

"No , you can take it ."

"Thank you .I know you'd probably prefer to be sitting next to a young pretty boy."

"You're not that bad", Ginny answered .

"Well thanks for lying to me lady . I may be old but my eyes are still able to tell me what they see in a mirror" , said the man smiling.

He then introduced himself and start talking about his life and family. Ginny tried to keep up but her eyes were closing themselves slowly. The man realise it soon enough :

"I'm sorry , you look so exhausted you really should get some sleep."

"Thanks."

Ginny close her eyes . But her dreams were troubled by visions of her past , visions that she had tried to avoid for a long time.

"Lady ,we have arrived at our destination."

"Oh !" ,said Ginny while rumbing her eyes

"May I ask you what brings you to London ?" ask the man. "I thought that young people like it better in the States . That's what my son always says."

Ginny took a deep breath before answering :

"I'm just coming back home ."


	2. Family betrayal

Chapter one

Disclaimer : If I really was J.K rowling , I will be writing the 7th book not a fanfic

_Seven years ago _

Family betrayal

The summer vacation had started two weeks ago. Even though the war was still going on, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that her first child to be married had a wonderful ceremony. So since she got home, Ginny had her hands busy with weeding plans, cake and dresses. She didn't mind helping her mom though. It kept her mind out of stuff she didn't want to think about. Like the fact that she had just broke up with Harry Potter or that since he got there at the burrow, he didn't talk to her has he used to last summer or that him, Ron and Hermione (who got there last week) kept having those little secret talk where she was of course excluded because she was too young or that it was to dangerous. Even Fred and George who were now officially members of the order of the phoenix refused to tell her anything .They just didn't understand that this all Voldemort thing was also her fight ! Even if she was really mad about this all situation, she had decided to say nothing .It was really hard to control her temper and to not hex one of them until they see that she was strong enough but, maybe if she kept her mouth shout they would see that she is mature and that she really had grown up.

"Ginny, come here honey" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny hurried downstairs figuring that her mum needed some help. Usually , she wasn't that helpful but she had stayed alone in her room all morning since the golden trio were discussing "business" and that none of her other brothers were at home .In other words she was bored.

When she arrived in the kitchen she saw that her mum wasn't there so she went in the salon .Her mum and her dad were sitting with serious looks on their faces.

"Is something wrong? Is someone hurt?" she asked with worry.

"No, no Ginny. …but we have important matters to discuss" said Mr. Weasley, "as you know, these are really difficult dark times and with Dumbledore's death …we don't think that there's a place that is safe right now . Even Hogwarts."

"So you don't want me to go to school next year? I'll stay here?"

"No sweetheart, like your dad said there is not a single place in England that is safe. Not even the burrow."

"But with all those protection spells…. ok then what about Grimmauld place?"

Ginny's mind was racing fast. There had to be a place, they couldn't possibly …

"No Ginny, you're going to the United States."

"WHAT !"

"There is a magic school there that has a great reputation," continued Mrs. Weasley has if her daughter hadn't said a word, "it' called THE MAGIC SCHOOL of California."

"This has to be some sick joke!Why mom? Don't you think that I'm able to protect myself! What about the end of this year …and last year? Does that mean anything to you? What else do I have to do to prove myself?"

"Honey," tried Mr. Weasley

"Don't Honey me dad ! You agreed to that stupid idea!"

"GINEAVRA MOLLY WEASLEY YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR DAD LIKE THAT!"

Ginny shut her mouth while tears were rolling down her cheeks. She looked at her mum to see that she was also crying and that her dad was patting her shoulder.

"Have you seen what happen to Bill? You think that this is some of contest where you have to prove that you're strongest. This is war Ginny and I wake up everyday thinking that I may have lost one of my children .All I want is to keep you safe I can't do it with the others because they're of age, but nothing is going to stop me from doing it for you." said Mrs. Weasley through her sobs.

Ginny said nothing. First, because she was too angry to talk. Second, because there wasn't really anything to say to that. After a moment of silent she look up and said:

"When do I leave ?"

"After Bill's weeding,"answered her dad

"Right, so in 3 weeks. Guess I'll …I'll go packing."

Ginny didn't really had too but staying with her parents right now was too hard to handle. She might say something regretful. She went upstairs. While making her way to her room she past in front of Ron's bedroom where she knows he was with Hermione and Harry .She had promise herself that she would not bugger them but she really needed someone to talk .She knocked on the door. She heard whispering before Ron yelled coming in.

"Oh it's you Ginny …"said Ron, "I thought it was mom saying diner is ready ."

"Well it would be if you'd help Ronald, said Hermione while slapping him on the shoulder"

"Is something wrong Gin ," asked Harry

Ginny looked at him and smiled. She loved when he called her that .Maybe there was still hope for them to stay friends .He probably just needed time.

"Everything is fine except for the fact that my parents want to send me to the states."

The three friends look at each other.

"Well, you see Ginny we kinda already knew"…said Ron

"All of you?"

The trio nodded.

"And you didn't even bother to tell me or to make dad and mum see that it's bullshit!"

"Ginny, they're right you know. You'll be safe there .You need to understand that…"

"Hermione, I'm sick and tired to understand. Understand that you guys need some privacy, or that Harry need some time or that mum's worried. Have ever you thought about understanding me for once? Just once think about what it's like to see that your own boyfriend doesn't trust you enough to stay with you or that your family is sending you away because they think you're too young or whatever other bullshit!"

Ginny knew that she had hurt them , she knew that their reasons were good ,better honorable but this…this was too much to take .She had kept all inside for 2 weeks and now everything was exploding.

"Ginny, we do understand …"said Harry

"No Harry you don't, because if you would you wouldn't have let me down."

With that she stormed of the room.


End file.
